Stupid Cupid!
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: Ginny and Draco are arguing. Cupid just happens to come along. Is it just coincidence or was it on purpose? What happens when Cupid hits the wrong people? What happens when the spell wears off? Can love really conquer all? Even hate?
1. You know, That STUPID CUPID!

AN: Hey, this is another fic that I made just to honor Valentine's Day, or for all of those who will be at home, don't worry, I will be too. Dateless. Maybe not boyfriend less, but definitely dateless. Oh well. Can't always get what you want, but who knows. Can Ginny and Draco get what they want? Each other? Or do they need a little help from 'lil old Cupid?

**It was Valentine's Day, and everyone was bustling around. Let me make that a little more clearer. When I say everyone, I really mean, all the guys, were bustling about. Why you ask? Easy. They forgot all about it. The girls didn't. The ones that actually had dates that is. There was also a Valentine Cotillion to take place. Anyone who was anyone was going to be there. But I never said that all of them would be happy. **

**   If you looked closely enough you'd notice that Virginia, Ginny, Weasley was in her room, looking through several Witch Weekly Vogue magazines, trying to get an idea of what was hip to wear for the ball, even though she was dateless. It didn't matter to her though; she just wanted to have fun, even though the guy she liked was all to blind to see it. Yes, Ginny Weasley was falling in love. Only problem was that she was still falling, no one had caught her yet. Yet, that is. Even her overly protective brothers couldn't shield her from love. Although, they could shield her from dating, and boy were they succeeding. But this year Ginny had the heads up, since Fred and George graduated. So with only one brother, Ron, to worry about she was ok. Especially since all Ron could think about was how to get Hermione in the sack. Hormones! He was failing miserably too. I'm pretty sure that Hermione, so caught up in trying to pass the seventh year, didn't even notice how much Ron was so deeply in love with her.**

**"Gin? Ginny?" A short girl, rather like Ginny's height, with short black hair and blue hazel eyes walked into the room. "Ginny? Answer me!" She paused, trying to sound out where her best friend was at the moment. "VIRGINIA WEASLEY!?" **

**"Don't call me THAT!" Ginny screamed back, as she walked out of the door, towards her best friend.**

**"I knew it'd get you out." She snickered.**

**"Ha. Ha. Very funny Ravinnia." Ginny said sarcastically.**

**"Who said I was trying to be funny?" Ravinnia asked.**

**"Seriously, though. Now, anyway, what d'ya want?" Ginny asked curiously.**

**"Oh! I see, a friend can't see her best friend in peace anymore, without being given the third degree?" Ravinnia asked, while giving Ginny the "eye".**

**Laughing, Ginny said, "Okay, okay. I get your point! So what's up Rave?"**

**"Well…" Rave faded off, on purpose.**

**"Well what?" Ginny pressed.**

**"Well, he asked me out!" Rave squealed excitedly.**

**"He didn't!" Ginny said excitedly as well.**

**"He did!" Rave said, while jumping up and down, unable to contain herself.**

**"Oh my gosh!! It's about time!" Ginny said, while hugging her friend and jumping up and down with her.**

**"D'ya think Neville really likes me?" Rave asked nervously.**

**"Duh! I mean, Neville is kind of the new hottie around the school." Ginny said, obviously. **

**Ever since fifth year summer, Neville came back stronger and cuter than ever! Reaching six foot one, brown hair with spikes, brown hazel eyes, and a six-pack! Every girl was after him.**

**"Oh shit! I gotta jam!" Rave said, while looking at her watch.**

**"Okay, but I gotta ask, what's the rush?" Ginny pried innocently. **

**"Well…People to meet. Places to be." Rave stated shortly.**

**"Uh-huh. Almost believed you, 'cept your little eye twitch. Heh. That really small one. Always gives you away. Too bad…" Ginny smirked. **

**"Damn!" Rave exclaimed. **

**"Damn, eh? A bad thing then?" Ginny asked.**

**"No. Not bad, but I don't want you to spy. Promise?" Rave asked.**

**"Now why would I spy?" Ginny asked innocently.**

**"You've got your twin brothers' look again. Nice try. Promise or no tell." Rave said.**

**"Fine. Be mean!" Ginny whined.**

**"I will. After all I learned from you, didn't I?" Rave asked amusingly. **

**"Fine. I promise. No spying. Tonight." Ginny smiled.**

**"Neville asked me to meet him in the Great Hall, so I could get a seat next to him. He seemed kinda nervous. I dunno why though…" Rave said. "Well I gotta go."**

**"Okay, okay. Bye." Ginny inwardly smirked. Her friend did have brains, but she was kind of dense in the reality of the dating world. Of course she figured that Neville was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. Duh!**

**"Gotta jam. Love ya Gin, see ya laters." Rave said in a hurry.**

**"Bye Rave. Muah!" Ginny said, as if kissing her friend on the cheek.**

**And her friend was soon out the door. **

**"Hmm…The Great Hall? Well…It is dinner, so I wouldn't be spying exactly, just eavesdropping." Ginny said smiling. And soon after that she changed into some regular muggle clothes, black jeans and a white t-shirt. After changing, Ginny skidded into the Great Hall, and was greeted by her other friends.**

**Ginny took a seat next to Harry and Collin. Harry greeted Ginny warmly, and so did Collin. Ginny smiled back uncertainly, but greeted them back. They all started to chat amongst themselves, until, that is, Professor Dumbledore clinked his goblet and announced that everyone was to met back downstairs in an hour for the Cotillion. Everybody left excitedly. Ginny got up after everybody left and trudged to the door depressed, but what she didn't know was that Malfoy was right behind her. When Ginny almost reached the door she heard,**

**"Oh, no manners Weasley?" Asked a voice from behind Ginny.**

**"Not for you." Ginny said, before even turning around.**

**"Well you might want to learn to respect your superiors." Malfoy drawled.**

**"Oh, well then I think I might want to continue acting the way I was already. Ignoring you." Ginny said rudely.**

**"Almost deserving a laugh." Malfoy smirked.**

**"I wasn't trying to be funny. Try taking joke lessons." Ginny said lamely.**

**"So very funny." Malfoy said sarcastically.**

**"Whatever." Ginny dismissed, ad was just about to turn the other way, when something strange happened.**

************************Draco's point of view*****************************

**The Weasley girl was arguing with him. How dare she! She may look hot, but he wasn't going to give into his hormones and embarrass his reputation as a Malfoy. Malfoy soon got irritated, and decided to push Ginny out of the way, which caused Ginny to fall on the floor, and sprain her wrist. Malfoy was just about to laugh, when all of the sudden he saw a little moving ball of white light, then it soon turned into a human with wings. It took Malfoy a while to realize what that was, but when he did it was too late.**

**"It's Cupid. Cover your fucking eyes you muggle loving bitch!" Malfoy screamed at Ginny, but alas, it was far too late to do anything the arrows came as fast as bolts of lighting, and shot Malfoy and Ginny. Soon Ginny and Malfoy's eyes lit up, and if you looked closely it looked as if fireworks exploded. They looked at each other and Malfoy said,**

**"Oh I'm so sorry my dearest. May I help you up?" Malfoy asked nicely.**

**"Of course." Ginny said politely, instead of a rude remark, and let Malfoy gently pull her up to her feet.**

**"You are more beautiful than the brightest of stars, the reddest of roses, the finest of jewels. I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize it." Malfoy said tenderly.**

**"Oh stop! You're making me blush!" Ginny said, while looking towards the ground.**

**"Instead of going to this Cotillion let's go to a muggle carnival." Malfoy suggested.**

**"But I can't." Ginny said quietly.**

**"Why my dearest?" Malfoy asked.**

**"I don't remember. I just can't…" Ginny said disappointed.**

**"Ginny?" Malfoy asked.**

**"Yeah?" Ginny asked in wonderment.**

**"Please grace me with your presence?" Malfoy asked gently.**

**"Okay." Ginny gave in.**

**"Let's go. I know a secret passage way out." Malfoy said, taking Ginny's hand and leading the way. The two beamed at each other and giggled the whole way through the underground passageway that would lead to Muggle London. But what the two didn't know was that after the spell wore off in three hours, they wouldn't remember anything from three hours before.**

**AN: I'll continue this if you REVIEW!!!!!! I hope ya like it. **


	2. Fading off Or not

**AN: Oh my gosh!!! Thank you ALL for ALL of the reviews that I've so graciously received. I almost couldn't believe my eyes!! WoWwOwWoW!! If you guys keep that up, who knows how fast you'll get your chapters! *Hint-Hint* Well, here's your second chapter, hope ya like it, and may I please remind you to review, review, and review!! Pretty please? For your author's sake? *Prays* Let the stry begin………….**

The two new lovebirds were traveling through the tunnels, beaming and grinning stupidly at one another. Upon their way, they soon were out of the dreadfully damp tunnel when they saw a huger than huge puddle of water in front of them. 

"Oh no!" Ginny said, while putting her hand on her mouth. "What ever shall we do?"

"Oh don't worry my dearest!" Draco said, before taking off a black sweater, and put it on the puddle.

"My knight in shinning armor!" Ginny said, as she ran up to hug him.

"No problem my fairest." Draco said sweetly.

They continued to walk towards the exit of the dark, dreary tunnel, when all of the sudden Ginny started to shiver. 

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"No. I'm just fine." Ginny said, smiling.

"You're shivering!" Draco protested.

"No really, I'm okay!" Ginny argued.

"I insist!" Draco said, while taking off his jacket to put on Ginny.

"I insist that I'm just peachy!" Ginny flushed.

"Fine." Draco said defeated, but as they continued the walk, Draco snuck, sneakily, and put the jacket on Ginny, and surprisingly, she didn't mind this time. 

Draco, quietly, clasped his hand around Ginny's, and squeezed. Ginny smiled, and squeezed back. They walked towards the sunrise outside the trapdoor like that. They soon heard giggles and screams to their right, and they guessed that it was there that the carnival awaited them. Ginny and Draco continued to walk hand in hand, when they finally saw the carnival. The carnival was atop a hill, and had rides galore.

"What would you like to do when we get there?" Draco asked curiously.

"I dunno. I've only heard stories of muggle carnivals. Never been to one. Is it fun?" Ginny asked. "Unless…You know…You don't like muggles."

Laughing, Malfoy said, "I only say I don't like them. They always steal our ideas, however, they're pretty cool once you get involved in their world…"

"Oh. Well…What are carnivals like?" Ginny asked.

"Well, there's rides, people who will draw you, games, and prizes…Stuff like that." Malfoy said.

"Sounds like fun!" Ginny said enthusiastically.

 "It will be, now, since you're here." Draco said lovingly.

They went into the carnival, and Malfoy paid in muggle pounds. First they went on a roller coaster, 'The Ride of Doom', Ginny nearly had a heart attack when they reached about one hundred feet in the air. Screaming as they went down quickly, and held Draco, and Draco, smiling, hugged Ginny closely. After several more rides, they went and played games, Draco won Ginny a huge stuffed bear that was holding a heart.

"Aww! You didn't have to!" Ginny said, smiling.

"Of course I did! Have to win the pretty lady something. Even if it doesn't equal up to your beauty!" Malfoy said, while looking Ginny in the eyes.

"Thanks Draco…" Ginny faded off, not knowing what to say.

"Welcome…"He faded off too.

They soon went for a walk around the carnival grounds, when all of the sudden they saw a picture booth. 

"Wanna go take a picture?" Malfoy suggested.

"I look horrible!" Ginny protested.

"No way in hell! You're the prettiest thing in the world! More beautiful than all the veela in the world combined!!" Malfoy said, as some muggle boy walked by and mumbled to himself, "Veela?" 

"No I'm not…But thanks anyway." Ginny said awkwardly.

"Yes you are! Not even the most beautiful stone in all the land can equal to your beauty!" Malfoy argued.

"Fine. I'll take the picture. Stop making me blush!" Ginny said, while her face turned crimson.

"Good. Right this way Madame!" Malfoy said, chuckling to himself.

"Haha!" Ginny said.

They soon got into the picture booth, and took their pictures. They each made a copy for themselves. Right before they decided to leave, they went on the Ferris Wheel. It was beautiful! The stars just came out, and they were blanketed by the black night sky. The stars winked at everyone, as if flirting with them. Malfoy and Ginny soon reached the top, and they were admiring the night sky, when Malfoy nudged Ginny.

"Hmm…?" Ginny asked, while turning to look at Malfoy.

"Just wanted to look into your eyes." Malfoy said sweetly.

Then their eyes locked. Her kind natured chocolate brown eyes and his silver pools of mystery. Malfoy put his arm around her, and she leaned into him softly. Then Malfoy, slowly but tenderly, starting leaning towards Ginny's face, and finally, their lips touched. They started kissing, but the weird thing was that both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Are those fireworks I'm seeing?" Thought Malfoy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm seeing fireworks as I'm kissing Draco…I hope he feels the same way I do…Wow…Fireworks!" Ginny thought quietly. 

They soon opened their eyes and said the same thing at the exact same time, "D'ya see fireworks?"

"Yes!" Malfoy and Ginny said at the same time, again.

But then they both turned laughed, because there were actual fireworks going on!! Just to honor Valentine's Day.

"Gin?" Malfoy gently asked.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked.

"Gimme a kiss?" Malfoy asked.

Smiling, Ginny nodded and Malfoy and her started kissing passionately. 

"Can I ask you another question?" Malfoy said, ending the kiss quickly.

"Sure, what is it?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Will you be my girl?" Malfoy asked, holding out a ring.

"Oh my gosh!!!! Of course I will!" Ginny said, having one tear of happiness escape her eyes.

Malfoy took his thumb and wiped Ginny's tear away, "Don't cry my dearest." Then Malfoy went back to kissing Ginny.

Then all of the sudden, it was as if an alarm went inside both of their heads, saying you shouldn't be doing this! This is inappropriate!! Malfoy stopped kissing Ginny, and Ginny backed away.

"What the fucking hell?" Malfoy asked in a disgusted tone.

"I should be asking you that question!" Ginny sputtered angrily.

"I don't know how we got here! For all I know you drugged me and brought me here for your own pleasure!" Malfoy said, now angry.

"What? HA! Me drug you?? No need!!! You're always desperate to sleep with someone. Probably getting sick of Pansy, eh?" Ginny asked cruelly, but the whole school knew that Malfoy and Pansy broke up only days ago.

"Whatever Weasley! I'm going back to Hogwarts!" Malfoy nearly shouted.

"Like to see you try!" Ginny screamed. "You don't have floo powder!" 

"Don't need it Weasel. See ya back at the castle." Malfoy said, before uttering an incantation, and Malfoy started to disappear slowly, but he didn't know that Ginny grabbed hold of him, and ended up back at the castle with him! 

"Didn't think I knew you were going to leave me back there huh?" Ginny screamed.

Malfoy just noticed his surroundings, as he hit the cold hard castle floor, and looked around confusedly. "Weasley, shut it!"

"What?? Don't tell me what to do!" Ginny argued.

"I…Did something wrong." Malfoy uttered surprised.

"Of course you did! You came out of your mother's stomach!" Ginny hollered at Malfoy.

"I would laugh at your stupidity, but…I mean the spell I muttered went wrong…" Malfoy said quietly.

Looking around, Ginny realized he was right. Hogwarts didn't look like Hogwarts. There were barely any pictures of past Professors and Headmasters/Headmistresses. "Oh my…"

Then, looking at something on the floor, Malfoy picked it up. It was a kid's work on a piece of parchment. "Shit!"

"What?" Ginny asked softly.

"We're not in our time anymore." Malfoy said simply.

"Where…Or when are we?" Ginny asked.

"1605." Malfoy said, almost scared.

"You mean…We're in Hogwarts…In the year…1605?" Ginny asked.

"Weasley…You're looking a little pale.

"Hmm…?" Then, Ginny fainted.

AN: How wassss iittttttt????????? Unexpected??? HEHEHEEE!!!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW PLEASEEEEEEEE!!


End file.
